


Up In Smoke

by DominaRava



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/M, Flirting, Intoxication, Light Petting, Memory Loss, Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-01-29 14:26:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12632928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominaRava/pseuds/DominaRava
Summary: When the dust has settled and the world is picking itself back up again - The reader finds themselves in the crosshairs of the Sweet Prince and a bramble of royal political intrigue when the royal son falls for a common merchant tasked with an impossible duty.





	1. Kilig

Once more you found yourself at the mouth of the long path up the mountain, the destination: the Zora Domain. By this point night had fallen over the land and you decided a quiet spot by the river would be a decent place to set up for the evening at the bottom of the mountain path.

You started a fire and set your mount to graze after removing their cart. This wasn’t your first visit to the Zoran domain by any means, but the excitement of going still pricked your stomach. After the Calamity was dispersed new bonds had begun to form across Hyrule, and as a show of good faith, the different races opened up more trading between them.

Your role in all of this? You were a merchant who had been saddled with bringing Hylian goods all the way to the Zora’s domain. Though the task seemed exciting at first, having never really seen a Zora before, much less their home, it was proving each time to be quite the hassle.

You put your food on the fire, the only thing that seemed to quell your frustration was the warm welcome you always received from the Zora upon your arrival. The young ones were always curious of your interesting trinkets and bottles of unknown contents, as the elders were impressed by your determination to be there as often as you were.

There was another- something else that piqued your interest on your visits. The crowned prince of the Zora, Prince Sidon. It would have been a lie if you said the first thing you noticed wasn’t how tall he was compared your stature. The elder Zora towered above you, but with arms wide and a beaming smile, he was much softer than his teeth lead on.

The thought of the bubbly Zora prince greeting you the next day made butterflies flutter in your stomach. He was sweet, but there was something else about him that pulled you in. You rolled your eyes and packed your pipe, the thought of a Prince giving a merchant the time of day seemed far fetched. Still, the idea enticed you.

What was he like in his downtime, you wondered. You already knew one of his guilty pleasures, the honeyed treats you brought with you each time always had the Prince watering at the mouth. He would always pay a little extra for your time and trouble; he truly was too sweet for all those treats you gave him.

You took a drag off your pipe and relaxed against the trunk of a tree, watching the fire flicker and spout embers dancing in the sky as you exhaled. You glanced to the river not too far off beside you and sighed softly, mildly wanting the company of the Prince tonight. It was almost comical how you kept finding yourself drifting off thinking about him- what was that?

You heard small splash in the river. You stood and grabbed your staff, inching to the water’s edge carefully. Right as you got to the waters edge an eruption of red and white burst from the surface. You screamed and jumped back farther than you expected, your staff now defending your stance.

“Wait! Pardon me! I didn’t mean to startle you!-“ A frantic voice panicked.

"Your highness?” Your stance relaxed and you let out a sigh of relief, “You really scared me!” Your face was flush and your heart raced, only moments before he graced your thoughts, but here he was now before you! It was almost too good to be true.

“My apologies! I was out for an evening swim and I saw you sitting here by yourself and wanted to say hello! Did you have safe travels?” He was beaming as he did.

You chuckled lightly and set your staff back down, “Yes, my travels were safe your Highness, and I have something for you as well.” You bagan to rummage into the cart as he moved in closer, eager about his gift, “Were you enjoying your evening swim, your Highness?” You seemed to coo as you plucked his gift from your personal sack.

“I was, I often enjoy what the night has to offer. And you know, you can call me Sidon, you don’t have to be quite so formal; especially when it’s just us.”

He was right behind you, his words left a sense of closeness with you that you hadn’t realized you had earned.

“I know its your favorite-” You said as you turned with a wooden box in your hands, “For you, your Hi- Sidon!” You chirped as you turned almost into him.

When you opened the box, the flicker from the fire made the glazed treats glimmer, making Sidon’s eyes go wide with excitement. Your heart pounded as you presented him his gift, a smile wide across your lips with flushed cheeks as he reached for it.

“But I can’t pay-” His words were cut off by your giggling.

“Has the Prince never received a gift before?” You teased through your giggles, “This is something I wanted to give you as a thanks for the hospitality that not only you, but the Zora people as a whole have shown me. I really am greatful! I hope you enjoy it.” A warm grin rested on your lips as he took the box fully and reached inside, quickly grabbing a piece of the glazed meat and tossing it into his maw.

He looked like he was in heaven. The look of satisfaction on his face warmed you, before you turned to tend to the food over the fire. With your back to him you could hear him close the wooden box and set it down. When you turned back to face him you were greeted with a large snug embrace. Your face turned red hot, but your arms circled him in reciprocation.

“Thank you so much Young One! I am so glad that you feel welcomed in our home! And I must truly thank you for your thoughtful gift! I wish I had something to give to you right now to show my gratitude.” His grasp around you was tight as he poured his joy all over you.

“Well-” You strained against him, “there is something you can give me now.”

As he released you, a look of puzzlement mixed with enthusiasm was painted over his features, “And what is that, Young One?” His large hands wrapped over your shoulders still.

You looked him in the eyes, and just for a moment the fire light caught them, showing you a glittering show of gold around his pupils, “I-” You stammered momentarly, “I just would like some of your time. Just some company for the evening. Traveling all the time doesn’t leave me with such pleasures- so if you don’t mind- I have plenty of food!” The words rushed from your mouth, leaving you almost breathless with anxiety.

He blinked a couple times, processing, and once again his large sharp grin splayed over his lips, “Of course! The night is still so young, I would be more than happy to keep you company this evening!”

You couldn’t hide the rouge that dusted your cheeks, “Thank you! You honor me with your consideration.” You did a shallow bow before working out of his grasp, your nerves jittering.

“But of course, you have spent quite a bit of time with us, the least I could do is return the favor.” He watched as you tended to the fire and food, before noticing your pipe sitting on the ground where you once were, “Young One,” He picked up the small wooden piece, “What is this?”

You turned to see him closely examining your pipe, forcing an embarssed burn on your cheeks to betray you, “It’s a pipe. Its used for smoking. Its not something your people would really know or take part of I imagine.” You lightly reached for the pipe, gently taking it from his grasp.

“I can show you how its used if you like.” You were already feeling the effects of your first puff as your body felt warmer and the world around you seemed dreamy.

He nodded with sincere intrest, watching you closely. You reached for a piece of twine and lit it with the flame from the fire, lighting the pipe’s bowl swiftly, and taking a deep inhale of the hot smoke filling your lungs. You let the hit out and the smoke swam around Sidon’s features because of his nearness, making him wince a little.

As you released your breath, the heat you felt before grew and turned your body ablaze. Slowly your head became more hazey and flush as the smoke’s effects washed over you.

“That doesn’t smell very pleasant. Why do you do that to yourself?” He asked as you set the pipe away for the night.

“Its something humans and I suppose some other Hylians do to unwind. I use it after long difficult journeys when my muscles are particularly achey. Its not something that is easily obtained, so I have to save it for nights when I’m tired and alone.” Your explanation rolled off your tongue as he stood there listening curiously.

As the last words left yours lips, “tired and alone”, you thought you saw something flash in his eyes; was it sadness? Pity, possibly? You hadn’t meant to make him feel bad for you, it was just the fact of the matter.

“There are some side effects though, it can make the tongue loose and put your mind in a haze, which is why I usually do it by myself. I’m honestly a little embarrassed you’re seeing me like this.” Again you let words fill the air as he sat down and watched you pull the food off the fire and hand him a couple skewers with whole fish stuck onto them.

You grabbed a skewer yourself and the mixture of roots you had in a pot hanging above the flame. Every chance you got, you stole a glance at the prince next to you, unsure if he had noticed the not so smooth looks.

“Well, I’m glad I could at least cure one of your lonely nights.” He said after taking down one of the fish skewers already.

“I would hope that this is the first of many.” You chimed back without thinking, and after they had left your lips you quickly looked at him, hoping you hadn’t fully betrayed yourself.

His eyebrow was raised, “I didn’t realize you enjoyed my company so much, Young One.” His tone was playful as your cheeks grew hot with excitment.

“I told you the smoke loosens the lips, I fear if you don’t leave soon they might truly betray me your Highness.” Your formal address to him was most certainly your turn at playfulness, this time your gaze was forward, on the flames and food before you.

In that moment you realized, you might have deeper feelings for the prince than you realized; Love, perhaps? In your mind’s crumpling realization, you gave him another glance, this time catching him looking back at you, a lovely smirk danced across his lips.

\--

The sound of the stream babbling nearby was the first sound that woke you. The next thing you could make out was the sound of breathing, but it was not your own. Your eyes flickered open and the first color to flood your vision was a beautiful stark white. As you slowly came to, you realized you were moving gently up and down with a weight resting on your back. And then it clicked, Sidon hadn’t left last night. 

Your heart started racing as the events of the night before sat hazed in your mind. Carefully you tried to move and shift off of the slumbering prince, but it was no use as you saw his eyes flicker open. 

"Good morning Young One," He started groggily, "Did you sleep well?" 

The gentle tone of his voice soothed your panicked heart, "Yeah, I did, you are more comfortable than I thought." 

You slipped off his chest and started to clean up your small camp site, trying to shake the sleep from your bones. Sidon sat up and watched you tidy up. After a while you peered over your shoulder, no longer letting his burning gaze go unnoticed. 

"You like whatchya see?" You said shaking your hips slightly. 

A lovely rouge dusted his face, "Ah- well yes- but beyond that- how long do you intend on staying in our domain this time?" 

"Just for the day and then the next morning I will be heading out bright and early." 

"Oh." The sound was short but held so much hurt, did he really want to spend time with you that badly? 

"But," You said walking up to him, "Maybe sometime soon I can stay for more than just the night?" A free hand touched his cheek, "Maybe," You leaned in, "We could sleep together again." 

His cheeks burned red hot with you so close, but his excitement got the better of him as quickly scooped you up into his arms, "You mean it?!" He chirped happily. 

The sudden closeness made you yelp quietly as he craddled you, “You do spoil me Young One. To take days to spend with me only?  Amongst your busy life, you honor me. Truly!” His words floated around you, covering you in splendor. 

"Of course My Prince, but you can't do this when I come around." Your arms circling around his neck. 

"But your affection last night was too good, I couldn't bare to be without it now that you've given me a taste?" Sidon pleaded playfully. 

You were trying to keep your cool as you spoke, “Oh how ever will you survive without it?” You teased, “You aren’t going to try and court me, now are you?” You continued, a light chuckle escaping you. 

"I wouldn't necessarily be opposed to the idea." 

As the words finished leaving his lips, your heart froze. Did he just say he wouldn't mind marrying you? Thoughts of all sorts about him flooded your head and temporarily drowned you aphrodisia before you snapped out of it. 

"Don't be ridiculous. You want to court me after one night of fooling around? Has no one ever shown you physical affection?!" How flustered you were feeling was pouring into your speech. 

Sidon shook his head at your remark about his lack of physical affection, leaving you to continue, "Wait- you mean in your entire life- you've never been physical with anyone? Ah- it doesn't matter." You shifted on his lap, "You barely know me My Prince. And while I do care for you, we shouldn't blind ourselves either. What if there is something about me you don't like? Or vice versa? And what about your people, we just got to a place where I feel we are really fixing Zora and Hylian relations-" 

"And what better way to solidify the alliance between the Zora and Hylians than through a marriage of the two?" He supplied, cutting you off. 

The sureness of his tone made you sigh slightly, "You royals are so bizzare. Just go around courting whoever strikes your fancy."

You got up out of his lap, "And what if I agreed- what if I wanted to court you too. Tensions are still high. We couldn't be out in the open about it. Your Father and Muzu would have your fins if you waltzed into the throne room with me in your arms." 

As you spoke your back had turned to him, allowing him to come up behind you and wrap his arms around you, "I guess they will have to take my fins then." Sidon said as your body was pulled against him, "But I will agree that we should take it slow and be careful, for everything you've said is true." 

"I just- I think if you mean what you say, then we should just be cautious, because we don't know how everyone will react." You could tell your words were bringing him down as his weight rested heavy against your small frame, "But that doesn't mean I can't still show you that Hylian Affection you like so much." 

You turned to reach up and kiss his cheek gently, "But for now My Dearest Prince, I must get ready to go up to the domain." 

Twisting out of his grasp, you resumed gathering your things and loading your cart of the exotic items you had shown him the night before. The wonder in his eyes as you showed him gadgets and trinkets from all around made your heart melt. 

Jumping on top of your mount, Sidon moved up next you, now eye level with you for once, "I will see you up at the Domain alright? And maybe when I get there you can show me around? Show me your favorite places?" You said with a smirk. 

A light smile spread over his lips, "Be safe Young One, I look forward to seeing you up there, and if you are feeling up to it, I would be delighted to show you my home." 

You leaned in and kissed him gently before he stepped away, heading back to the water before flipping into the river, his figure slipping away in the darkness of the water. 

Once he was gone you almost fell off your mount with the sudden wave of emotions rolling over you. Dear goddess what had you gotten yourself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [▪♡▪](dominarava.tumblr.com)


	2. Forelsket

The ride up the path was a quiet one. The wind whispered quietly against shuffling pines as your mount’s steps and the cart’s creaking wheels echoed through the small canyons. You took a deep breath of the cool air and pulled your cloak around you. Despite your R&R the night before with the prince, your body still painfully ached. 

You had been going non-stop for weeks, making your way across Hyrule and back again. Each step your mount took seemed to worsen the feeling. To help the time pass you went back to thinking of Sidon, trying to pick together what you had done the night before. 

– 

You were sitting next to the Prince as he dipped his feet in the water, the roaring fire blazing behind you. Your heart was almost beating out of your chest from your nervousness. 

Should you make a move? Would he attempt to reciprocate any affection you showed? Would he know how? Were the Zora methods of courting so different from that of Hylians? Is it possible to even fu- 

“Is something wrong Young One? You look so pensive.” He asked peering down at you. 

He snapped you from your train of thought, “Yeah, I’m alright. I was just thinking- how do Zora express their love for one another? I can’t imagine it is too different than how Hylians court one another?” 

The question seemed to fluster the prince as he moved his gaze from you to the river, “Why were you thinking of such things? Is there someone who you thinks fancies you? Or maybe you fancy someone?” He pryed. 

“Not at all,” you lied, “I was just wondering, since I will be spending more and more time with you and the Zora, that maybe I should learn more about your customs, hmn?” 

He shifted a little, “Well, usually when a Zora is trying to court a mate, they will display how capable of a hunter they are, or artist, or how ever they feel they can show their courting mate that they are worthy of being with. The hunting is more of something the elders have held onto tightly, the younger generation still use the same idea, just different methods of getting the message across.” 

“So basically you show off for one another until the other is into you?” You poked, the smoke making you a bit cheeky. 

He huffed lightly with a smile, “I suppose you could simplify it like that. And what about Hylians? How do you court someone, hmn?” He said nudging your arm playfully. 

“I think it would be easier if I showed you.” You said quietly. 

“What do you mean-” He asked before you cut him off. 

As he spoke you stood up and over his leg, before sitting on him, straddling his thigh. Your hand rested on his shoulder and the other caressing his neck. You were curious to see how far he would let you go, as you could see he was clearly overwhelmed with your sudden closeness. 

“What are you doing?” There was panic laced in his tone as his face flushed. 

Your eyes met his at you looked at him, “I’m showing you how Hylians show affection when courting someone. Purely for scientific purposes.” You laughed a little, “Has the good prince never been intimate with another before?” 

“I wouldn’t say I’ve never been close to someone before, but not really like this. Especially not with a Hylian. Not to say that there is anything wrong with a Zora and a Hylian being together- it’s just I’ve never really had the chance- not as if I wad trying- or I had access to try- oop.” He put his hand over his face and laughed nervously, “You really have got me tongue tied Young One.” 

Your heart ached with how adorable you found him right now. His nervousness was all too endearing as he tried to keep his composure. Without too much thought, you found your hands cupping his face. His attention turned back to you as you held his face in your hands. 

“Young One?”

You pulled yourself up and his face down as you closed your eyes and pressed your lips to his. He was hesitant as your small warmth pressed against his body, begging for him. Slowly he relaxed against your kiss as his hands were set on your hips, making your heart do a flip in your chest. 

You pulled away with a deep blush, “I’m so sorry My Prince, I just couldn’t help myself.” 

“I’ve never kissed anyone before, much less a Hylian. That was- quite a treat.” He sighed softly as his gaze was set on you. 

“You mean to tell me you’re over a hundred years old, and you’ve never kissed anyone? Or been intimate at all?” You almost teased. 

“The Zora don’t really show affection like that,” He smiled, showing his sharp teeth, “Our mouths aren’t something we like to put delicate things around.” 

That made sense, “Well, did you enjoy it?” 

“Immensely.” He said, gripping your hips firmly. 

“Then may I?” You said moving in closer to kiss him again. 

He only nodded as you went back in for another kiss. This time he allowed himself to relax more as you clung to his frame while his hands went around to grip your butt. Your tongue licked his lips and he blushed deeply. You sat back a little enjoying your view of the overcome prince under you, his eyes half lidded. 

His hands still hadn’t moved from your backside, making you throb. You set your forehead against his chest and began to slowly rock your hips against his thigh through your pants. Your body was almost trembling with desire. 

“I had no idea you felt this way about me. I must say I’m pleased, if not a little surprised.” He said as you began to move your hips. 

You couldn’t answer him, you couldn’t tell him that you wanted to jump on him since the moment you saw him. You also couldn’t believe how relaxed he was about the whole thing; maybe he wanted you too. 

“I like seeing you like this. I did really want to get to know you,” He paused for a moment, “I’m glad I finally get to. I hope I am not a bad partner.” Again he chuckled nervously, lightly scratching his head. 

“Not at all, you’re being very good right now.” You cooed, “I will have to hold myself back. You’re almost too good my Prince. I’m just as surprised as you are that you’re allowing a common merchant such an intimacy.” You razzed. 

“You are more than just a merchant to me-” He stopped himself from getting worked up, “You are a good friend. Even though you say you’re just doing your job. You don’t need to be as kind as you are. Teaching the young ones about other cultures, helping our elders, and helping our culture spread out across Hyrule- you’re amazing and more important than you give yourself credit for!” 

His words warmed your heart and made you smile uncontrollably, “You mean all that My Prince?” 

“Every word. And maybe- if you wanted- we could be more than good friends?” He offered. 

“Is the prince enjoying himself that much? Would you have me as a friend with benefits?” You laughed a little and smirked up at him. 

“Possibly- or maybe I want something more.” He said before kissing you this time. 

You heart pounded in your chest as you clung to him, grinding your hips and groaning quietly as he held you. 

– 

Oh man, he was really into you last night. The frigid wind whipped around you as you traversed Luto’s Crossing. The blue lamps along the path guided you as beacons to the prince. Part of you wished you could just swim up the river as he did. 

Your body ached for the warmth of the night before as you shivered. You just wanted to get to the domain already, the thought of the hot springs there made your desire to be there worse. Maybe the prince would accompany you to the springs, the thought heated you a little. 

You groaned and leaned on your mount, this was going to take forever. 

~~ 

Finally, the Great Zora Bridge. The large blue crystalline arches always made you feel important as your mount trotted across the structure. The guards nodded you along after brushing over the items in your cart.

You made your way to Marot’s, the Zora children already swarming around you walked your mount. You didn’t mind them usually, but today your body ached and your mind was fried. 

“You’re back!” 

“We missed you!” 

“What is this?” 

“Where did you go this time?” 

“Did you fight any monsters?” 

You chuckled lightly, your head already pounding, “No, I don’t fight monsters- usually. Not every Hylian is like Link you guys.” 

You tried your best to answer all their questions, but to say you were frazzled would be an understatement. You got a moment of peace when you stepped aside to talk to Marot about the new things you had to bring to the shop. As always she was a bubbly ball of energy as the two of you unloaded your stock and loaded up some Zoran goods into your cart. 

Once you were done, you took your mount the other side of the Great Bridge to graze. Once you crossed back over the kids were crawling all over you once more. Only this time the prince saw the young ones surrounding you. He could see your patient exasperation in dealing with the little ones and decided to excuse himself from the conversation he was having with Muzu. 

“Prince Sidon! Wait just a moment!” He called out as the prince took off down the stairs. 

“We will continue this conversation later Muzu!” He yelled back. 

Muzu’s brow furrowed as he watched the prince run over to you. His eyes narrowed as he watched Sidon usher you away from the kids and get a little more friendly than he liked. 

“We will see how the King feels about this.” He huffed under his breath before heading back to the throne room. 

Your head was spinning as the kids bombarded you with query after query. But like an angel you could see Sidon jogging up to you with a grin spread over his face. As he walked up all the young Zora immediately turned their attention to the prince. 

“Prince Sidon! Prince Sidon! Look the Hylian girl came back and brought more cool things!” One chimed as they tugged on his fin. 

“I do have a name, ya know.” You grumbled quietly. 

The little ones brushed over that and Sidon spoke up, “I know you’re having a good time, but I think it’s time we gave her some time to rest. She has traveled far and wide and deserves rest as well Young Ones.” He said picking up one and patting another on the head. 

They all groaned and whined in uneven unison. Still even with their protests they quickly disappated, leaving you alone with the prince. 

“Are you alright?” He said closing the distance between you and setting his hand on your shoulder. 

“I’m ok, my body is just tired, and those little ones can really take it out of me.” You smirked, “I bet you were just as high energy. If not worse.” 

He laughed sheepishly, “You are probably correct on that one. Now that you are here, is there anything I do for you? Maybe a bed to rest or a hot meal?” 

Sidon was too nice, “Maybe your company at the hot springs?” You rubbed your shoulder, “My back has been sore, and I think that should fix me right up.” You said as you smiled at him. 

“Of course, if you are so much pain, should I carry you?” He asked. 

The thought of the prince carrying you princess style through the domain made your cheeks burn, “I don’t think that’s a good idea. I can’t imagine how your people would react to their prince carrying around a Hylian merchant like a wounded bird.” 

“I didn’t realize appearances mattered to you so much Young One.” He seemed disheartened. 

“I don’t, this is me looking out for you. Let me explain it like this; all the women here want you, you have your own fanclub even. If they see you doting on a female outside your race, I could lose my job and you could lose the support of your people.” You took his hand in yours, “Even so, it doesn’t change what happened last night- or how I feel about you. I’m just saying we should keep it quiet for a little while ok?”

He looked upset, but quickly wiped it away, “You’re right. I can let my emotions get the better of me sometimes. Come then, you should rest.” He said before turning and heading for the springs, making sure you were close in tow. 

The walk their was relatively calm, side for the Zora people greeting their prince and then off-handedly saying hello to you as well. If he did decide to court you, is this how it would be? 

“They really do love you.” You said while you two walked alone on the path to the springs. 

“Who?” 

“Your people. Every one of them said hello to you and gushed about you. You really are great to them.” You smiled a little, “And here you are, trying to bed an evil shady Hylian.” You couldn’t help the bubble of laughter that came up. 

At first he was tense, but as you laughed he relaxed, “Trying to bed you? Hylians do move rather fast, don’t you think?” This time he was teasing you. 

To be fair, he wasn’t wrong, it had been less than twenty-four hours since you even displayed such feelings. Now you were making lite of sleeping together, suddenly feeling embarrassed. 

“I- I didn’t mean you were trying to sleep with me- oh my goddess I’m sorry. Of course you don’t want to sleep with me-” You pushed anxiously. 

His laugh loosened you up, “I didn’t mean to worry you. I was just messing with you. I understand your position though, I don’t want to put you into an uncomfortable situation needlessly.” 

You were alone as you made it to the springs. The few pools had steam rising off the surface were completely empty. You already felt a little better just being here. 

“This way, I have a little bit more of a private place.” He said as he ushered you forward behind some rocks into a small cove. 

A small blue lantern lit the enclosed space as well as another under the water making it glow a light blue. It was truly stunning. You quickly kicked your boots off and stuck a foot into the pool, it was so warm! 

“This pool is for Zora royalty. So we have a place to come and unwind as well. I’m sure you will find it to be quiet comfortable.” He chirped before getting into the large steaming pool. 

You began to undress yourself, down to your underwear. The prince couldn’t help but watch as you disrobed, blushing lightly. You could feel the burn of his stare before meeting his eyes with a smile. 

“Like whatchya see?” You played. 

He turned his gaze, a touch embarrassed for watching so closely, “My apologies, I didn’t mean to stare! I’ve just never seen a Hylian without clothes on before really. And you are quite lovely you know.” 

You stepped into the pool and sat next to him, the warm water soothing your aching body, “Its alright, and thank you.” You said quietly, your cheeks tinged red. 

You sighed softly and closed your eyes as you sank neck deep into the water, the prince still watching you as you rested. Relaxing more you let your body float on the surface. The prince smirked as he watched you float around for a while. 

You heard movement in the water before feeling two arms wrap under you and pick you up. Your eyes shot open from the touch, to see Sidon grabbing and lifting you into his arms. 

“My Prince?” You asked with a hint of concern. 

He sat back down on the underwater ledge and held you princess style on his lap, “Is this alright?” He said quietly. 

You nodded, “Yeah, this fine, but what’s up? Just wanted to hold something?” A smile was creeping onto your lips. 

His eyes shifted from you, to the water and back to you, “Well, I was hoping, if you don’t mind, if you could show me some more of your Hylian affection.” 

He was being bashful about it and it made your heart race, “Now who’s moving fast?” You moved your body a little to make his face easier to reach, “But I would be more than happy to share our customs with the dear prince.”

A cheeky grin was painted on your face as his looked like a mix between excited and flustered. You reached up and took his face in your hands before lightly kissing his lips. His arms circled around you as you kissed him over and over. 

“Let me see your tongue.” You said softly against his lips, before licking them lightly. 

He slowly opened his mouth and let your tongue meet his. It was bigger than yours, but not so much so you couldn’t enjoy him. As you kissed him deeper you could tell his mind was swimming. He took your face in his hand and returned all the affection you offered, albeit a little haphazardly. You pulled back to give him some air.

“Was that too much?” You asked. 

“No,” He said breathlessly, “But if you don’t mind- I would like to show you how we show affection.” 

You turned your body so you were straddling his waist, “Oh?” You paused for a moment and noticed his teeth again, “Mmm well, I’m all yours.” You said with some hesitation. 

His hands moved and gripped your ass and thighs as his head moved in closer to your shoulder and neck. Sidon’s tongue slipped out of his mouth and licked up your shoulder to your neck as you began to rock your hips against him. 

“Are you ready? This will hurt.” He said lowly, his lips brushing your skin. 

You had already figured out what he was about to do and your heart pounded in your chest, because you knew it was going to hurt like a bitch. Still, the idea excited you and made you ache for him, so you nodded in agreement. 

With your O.K. he took a deep breath and opened his mouth, sharp teeth begging to pierce you. A rush of pain filled you as he gently clamped down onto your shoulder. You could feel the heat of your blood as some dripped from your new wounds. 

Your breath became heavier as he gripped and bit down into you, his hands pushing your hips to rock against him. Below you could feel his heat rubbing against you- but it didn’t feel right. Good goddess he had two! Your heart flipped as you realized what you were rubbing against, making you moan from his bite. 

The time he spent on your shoulder felt like an eternity before he pulled off, licking the blood from your wound. You were panting as your body ached for more of him. As he pulled away your eyes met, only this time his pupils had completely dilated. The sight of his eyes made you gasp. 

Slightly alarmed he asked, “Are you ok?” 

“Yeah I’m alright, it’s your eyes. They’re huge!” You said, lightly touching your shoulder. 

“Oh,” He let out the breath he had been holding, “It happens when we are- excited, for lack of a better word. What about your shoulder? Was that ok?” 

You could tell he was worried because you knew how bad your shoulder probably looked, but you leaned forward and kissed him. 

“I really enjoyed it,” You whispered against his lips, “It seems like you really enjoyed it too.” You continued before punctuating your words by rubbing against his members. 

He groaned quietly, “I couldn’t help myself. You were delicious.” 

“I know we should wait, but I want you so badly My Prince.” You confessed as you continued to grind against him. 

“I want you too, my Little Minnow.” He growled back against your ear, bucking his hips against you weakly. 

“What do we do?” You whined softly. 

He took a slow deep inhale as he looked down into your needy eyes, “I think you were right, I feel we should pace ourselves my Love. Don’t think that I don’t want you though, because I do. It’s just that I want to take my time with you, and I fear that may not be an option right now.” 

You knew he was probably right, but it didn’t stop the ache, you nodded, “May I kiss you some more then?” You asked. 

A warm smile rested on his face, “Of course. I don’t want this to end Love.”

As you went back to showering him in kisses, his words floated around you. He was using more pet names for you. He was getting comfortable with you so quickly, you wondered if he had been thinking about this beyond last night and today. 

One of his hands slid up your waist and groped your breast, forcing a small noise from you. His hand moved under the thin fabric covering your breasts, gripping the hot flesh it covered. The sudden feeling just made more noises bubble out of you as you became breathless.

“You’re so sensitive here Small One.” He cooed, nuzzling your ear before licking the bite mark he had left. 

In your haze you heard a sound. Soft at first, but repetitive. Footsteps? Panic started to flood over you. 

You tried to warn him, “I think someone is com-” 

“Your Highness!” That voice was unforgettable, Muzu. 

There was still a moment before he reached the private cove, “Go down to the bottom, there is an opening with an air pocket. I will get you when he leaves.” 

You were upset, but nodded before wiggling out of his grasp and quickly dipping below the surface. As disappeared you under the surface, Muzu came barging into the private pool. 

“Where is she?!” Muzu snapped as Sidon came into view. 

“What are you talking about Muzu?” Sidon chimed back smoothly. 

“The Hylian trader! I saw how you went after her earlier and everyone saw the two of you come this way!” Again his tone was loud and harsh. 

“Well, as you can clearly see she isn’t here.” He paused, “I don’t appreciate you coming in here in a fuss, yelling and accusing of me of something I haven’t done while I’m trying to rest- what are even accusing me of Muzu?” His retort was laced with challenge. 

“You are getting too close to her your Highness. I may not have been able to keep Mipha from falling for a shady Hylian, but I won’t fail again.” He said before turning and storming out. 

Before Sidon could shoot a word back, Muzu was gone. Once he felt Muzu was far enough away, he dived down to get you. You had been sitting quietly with your head in an air pocket trapped under the rocks when you felt two hands caress your thighs, beckoning you come back out. 

You cautiously dipped under the surface and out of the small cubby to see your prince floating there with a smile. His arms wrapped around you as you swam up against him, floating the two of you back to the top. 

As you reached the top you let out the breath you had been holding and laughed a little. You looked up at him, sharing your giddy joy. 

“So was everything ok? Are you ok?” You finally pushed. 

“He is onto us.” Sidon said quietly, “We will have to be a little bit more careful from now on, alright?” 

You nodded and he continued, “It is getting late though, I can escourt you to your room for the night if you like. We can take a different way this time, so we won’t run into anyone.” 

“I would enjoy that very much My Prince.” You said softly, nuzzling his chest tenderly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [▪♡▪](dominarava.tumblr.com)


	3. La Douleur Exquise

Sidon was right about one thing, you weren't spotted as he lead you back to your bedroom. Slipping around a corner and up a set of stairs, the bedroom was just off their exit. Sidon moved in quickly behind you before you shut the outside world out. 

Your room was small, just a bed and a dresser to place your things. Each time you left something behind, slowly making the room yours. Everything in your room was proportional to you, so to see him dwarfing your belongings was a bit funny. 

"I'm surprised we didn't get caught." You said quietly. 

He shrugged, "We took a long way around to get here, and we prefer to not walk long distances." 

Your eyes flickered to his legs and then back to him, understanding the trouble he was expressing. With that the room was sucked into a soundless silence. Both of you shifted uncomfortably. 

"I suppose this is where I leave you then." His tone almost seemed sullen as a soft sigh escaped him. 

"Don't worry, I will say goodbye before I leave." You took his hand in yours, taking the other and resting it on his cheek, pulling his face down a little, "And maybe next time we can do a little more, hmn?" 

Before he could speak you pressed your lips to his and let your arms wrap up around his neck. Following suit, he did the same in allowing his arms to circle around your lower back. The smooth texture of his skin sent chills down your spine as you briefly considered how it would feel pushing between your thighs. 

After a moment the prince pulled away with a smile and stood up straight, "I will see you in the morning Small One," He had your hand in his before pulling it to his lips to kiss, "Sleep well." 

Without another word he slipped out of your door, letting out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding. His mind flooded with euphoria as he began to stride down the halls of the palace, but a shrill voice cut through his pleasure. 

"I knew I would find you in this wing, you can't help yourself, can you Sidon?" 

The sound of Muzu's voice made his heart turn to ice and drop into his gut, "I haven't the faintest idea of what you're talking about. I was just stretching my legs." 

Muzu snorted, "I am no fool My Prince, I know you escourted the Hylian female back to her room." 

"Muzu I don't know what you're trying to insinuate, but whatever you seem to feel is going on between myself and the Hylian trader is mere fantasy." With that Sidon began his stride once more. 

"That's good to hear My Prince, then you will be more than ready for what your father and I have arranged in the coming days." Muzu's words froze Sidon in his place. 

As Sidon whipped around to ask what his father's advisor was talking about, he was already gone. Panic swirled around the Prince's skull as he meandered back to his quarters for the night. 

~~

There was tapping- no- it was knocking. You rolled over and rubbed your face, looking out the window to see the sun peaking over the mountains surround the Domain. Groaning you rolled over again as the slight knocking continued. 

"Who is it?" You called groggily from your bed. 

"Oh uh- its Prince Sidon, may I come in?" His voice seemed excited. 

Taking a slow breath to wake yourself up you answered back, "Yeah, come on in, the door is open." 

You sat up in your bed as he quickly moved in behind your door, locking it behind him. As his gaze turned to you, his eyes widened slightly when your figure came into view. Your top was off, leaving your chest bare as you sat there wiping the sleep from your eyes. 

"I said I would see you in the morning, but I didn't expect you to be the one waking me. Is there something wrong My Prince?" Your voice was still laced with sleep. 

Sidon's eyes rested on your chest curiously, "Nothing is the matter, I just wanted to make sure I saw you privately before you left. But it seems you might not be dressed for my visit?" 

Taking a deep breath you took in his words, before sharply looking down at your chest and blushing furiously. Almost unphazed by your bare body, he sat next to you on your bed. Their was an air of concern hovering around his shoulders. 

"Sidon, are you sure there is nothing wrong?" You turned more to face him and sat up more on your knees, setting your hand on his shoulder. 

His eyes glanced at you before letting out a short huff, "I am alright, I am just unsure of how I will be without your company. I want to spend more time with you- to get to know you. Not that I don't enjoy the affection you have shown me, but I wish to take you about the Domain and learn everything there is to know about you-" 

He paused as you chuckled lightly, "Oh my goodness, My Prince- we have all the time in the world to learn all about one another." You shifted more, getting onto his lap to look up at him, "I have no intention on ending our- _friendship_ anytime soon." You placed his hand on your breast looking up at him, "Unless you said otherwise." 

At your last word he gripped your hand tightly, "I would never! I am so enamored with you- the idea would never cross my mind. I'm just upset you must go so soon. When will you be back?" 

Your gaze shifted down and then back to his, "A month from now." 

His heart dropped, "A month?! What am I to do without you for so long?" 

Another chuckle left your lips, "The same thing you usually do My Prince? Take care of your people? Your duties?" You slid off his lap and started to get dressed, "Take of what needs to be done, and before you know it, I will be back and you will have me in your arms once again." 

A warm smile played over his lips, "Then I greatly look forward to your return, Small One." 

~~ 

Sounds of padding feet echoed through the empty halls of the palace. You had only left a week ago, but the prince was already in a frenzy. He often found himself wanting to come to your room to share his day with you, only to be greeted by an empty space. 

The night before he had gone to your room in the Domain, unlocking the door and stepping inside. He sat on your bed and looked around the room, wishing to feel your warmth on his lap once more. It was strange being there without you. 

Now Sidon was on his way to the throne room, upon the request of his father. Reasons for his summons filled his head with mild anxiety. As he approched the doors of the great hall, Sidon could hear Muzu and his father speaking. This had nothing to do with the Hylian trader, did it?

In long strides, Sidon entered the throne room, sure in his step and firm on his ground. Until he saw what was in front of his father, forcing him to stop cold in his tracks. This had _everything_ to do with the Hylian trader. 

Standing in front of King Dorephan with their backs to him were five Zoran women. Their frames drapped and dripping with jewels and sheer fabrics accentuating their figures. Sidon swallowed hard as dread washed over him.

"F-father," He stammered before clearing his throat, "What is going on here?" 

"Well, Muzu and I were talking about how maybe it would be time to consider finding a mate." The King started. 

"Father I don't need-" Sidon tried to press, but Dorephan raised his hand to silence his son. 

"I won't let you put it off any longer my son. The Calamity has been defeated, our lands are at peace, and I won't be around too much longer. I need to leave this life knowing that you will pick a worthy mate to lead with you." He paused to take a breath, "I had Muzu gather these lovely women for their interest in you and their loyalty to their people as a whole. Their families have been good to our royal line for generations, and it would only be fitting that you were to find a mate among them." 

Sidon's gaze moved from his father back down to the women before him. It would be a lie to say they didn't look beautiful, but with the Hylian keeping his heart ensnared, there was no way he could even look at the other girls. 

"Father, this isn't necessary. I am perfectly capable of finding a good mate. And parading these women out here and asking me to pick one isn't only disrespectful to me because you are forcing my hand in a matter you have no right placing a hand in, but more to them for their being treated as objects for me to fawn over." 

The prince's eyes shifted over to Muzu, who had a smug look pulling his features, of course this was probably his doing. Sidon's blood boiled, thinking of them going behind his back to set up something so ridiculous! He huffed and crossed his arms. 

Dorephan continued on, "I know you've been spending a bit of time with the Hylian girl. I know you crave companionship my son, it is only natural. All I ask is that you consider my words today and think about how you will be spending the rest of your days as the ruler of this Domain. I want you to take care of our people with a companion that is attuned to the voice of our people. Surely you understand my concerns?" 

Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, Sidon tried to refocus, "I do understand your concerns Father, but please allow me the chance to find a mate on my own please." He paused and looked at Muzu pointedly, "Now, if you will excuse me, I have something else I have to attend to." 

"Fine, I will give you time." Dorephan started, "But if you don't make a choice and begin courting someone within the next month, I will take the guess work out of it for you." 

Sidon stopped in his tracks, "Fine." Was all he pushed out before almost running for the door. 

When he got to the other side of the door, he leaned against it holding his chest. What was he going to do? His heart lay torn between his people and you. Tears dripped down his cheeks before he headed off down the hall to his quarters. 

~~ 

The following weeks were filled and fueled with anxiety as day by day different female suitors tried to spend time with the prince. He did truly feel bad about pushing them off, but they just didn't suit him. Each one displaying a talent or their beauty in their own mesmerizing way. 

As the days went on though, he found himself becoming more and more accustomed to spending time with the different girls. He was beginning to enjoy their company in your absence, but no one could replace you. 

His hands never wandered, though theirs did. Each time they moved in too close, or started to put their hands on him, he would nudge them away or step out of range. To which the girls usually seemed less than pleased to see their advances being shrugged off. 

Excitment started to take over him as the amount of days until your return dwindled. He would stay near the Great Bridge, watching for your familiar frame to come peeking over the path. But the day you said you would be back- you weren't. 

Sidon tried to not let it bother him, but even his date for the day noticed something was amiss. He brushed off her concern and spent the rest of the day watching, begging for your safe return. Though, one day turned to two, two to three, and three to four, and still you were nowhere to be found. 

On the fifth day he was a mess. Your lateness had him in a flurry of worry as worst case senarios played over in his head. Did you get held up somewhere? Were you hurt? Did you find someone else to spend your time with? His heart ached to even think of such a thing, but no damning thought was off limits for his panicked mind. 

~~ 

You knew you were late. Well, later than you wanted to be. You could only imagine the concern you would have to deal with when the gushing prince finally did see you. But it would all be worth it, because this time around you would be staying with the prince for a few days, over your usual single night. 

It was surprising he didn't greet you as you entered the Domain, you thought. You delivered your goods and made your way back into the palace to your room. You took your time, keeping a close eye out for the prince, hoping to see him. 

But, he was nowhere to be found. 

You made your way into your bedroom and got situated, setting down your bags and unpacking them. Figuring the prince was taking care of his normal duties, you changed into more casual clothes and packed yourself a bowl. 

Flowing fabrics drapped around your waist as a blue cloth bound your breasts, leaving your exposed midriff. You took your pipe out to the small balcony and sat on the wide railing. Pulling out a candle and lighting it next to you, you lit your wick and then the bowl. 

Smoke filled you like fire, burning your throat lightly on the exhale, resting your back against the wall. As the haze of relaxation swept over you, your eyes found themselves gazing down at the Domain below. 

Citizens of the Domain moved about, leaving you to watch as you puffed quietly on your pipe. Then, they caught your eyes. It was Prince Sidon, but who was he with? You squinted and could see another with him. 

They were smiling and laughing. You now recognized the other with him as one of the females you've seen around. She laughed and touched his arm playfully. Were they- on a date? There is no way, he couldn't! 

Nothing could be compared to the pit that formed in your stomach as you watched them head to the market place together. Was he really on a date with someone else? Sure, you were a week later than you planned, but did he really move on quite so fast? 

~~ 

Sidon walked into the small market place with his companion in tow. His mind still lay heavy with thoughts of you and your well being. The familiar sound of Marot calling out to them only rang annoyingly in his head. 

"Hello! It's so good to see you out and about My Prince!" Marot started, "We have some lovely new items in today! The Hylian trader had a lot of new stock to drop off and the Domain is abuzz with her latest haul!" 

His eyes scanned over everything as she spoke, listening to only every other word. At the mention of you being around, Sidon almost broke a porcelain dish. 

"Wait, the Hylian trader just made the drop off today?" He asked as he quickly whipped around to Marot. 

"Uh y-yeah! I just saw her an hour ago!" Marot said nervously as Sidon craned over her. 

He glanced at his companion before coming up behind her as she looked at all the different trinkets and whatnot, "Hey Tona, something has just come up and I really must take my leave-" 

"Just go see her." Tona said quietly, only giving him a side glance over her shoulder. 

"Thank you Tona." He replied before hastily making his way to your bedroom. 

~~ 

"She seems nice." 

Your tone was level as he burst through the door. Sidon stood in the doorway near out of breath. Your back was to him, your feet dangling off the railing as your head sit wrapped in a haze. 

"I'm sorry I was late." You said quietly. 

"My Love- its not what you think." He said moving up close behind you, "It was nothing like that, I promise you. At least it wasn't for me." 

Overwhemling fear and panic washed over Sidon as the thought of your weight leaning only a little more forward on the rail in your current state would send you to place he could never get you back from. Quickly his arms wrapped around your waist and ripped you from the balcony rail, leaving your back up against him. 

"Please Love, you have to trust me..." He whispered. 

Soft sounds were leaving your throat as you tried to hold back tears, "Then what was it then? If that wasn't you trying to court her, then what?" 

With your frame still in his arms princess style, he moved and sat back down on your bed. He took a slow deep breath in and out, trying to find the words to explain what was going on.  

"I'm doing it to humor my father. The last time you stayed with us, Muzu was hot on our scent, and because of it, he managed to convince my father I need to be set up or need help finding a suitor. And since you've been gone I've been dealing with nothing but these women my father and Muzu have choosen for me, when all I really wanted was just to see you again- it killed me waiting for you those days you were late. But I'm so happy now that you're finally back in my arms!" He gushed as he clung to your frame. 

Nuzzling your face against his chest, you spoke quietly, "You're too nice." 

"You have to believe me when I say I fought tooth and nail to not have to do this. My father has given me an ultimatum." He went on. 

"What's the ultimatum?" 

"I-" As the thought fully formed, his eyes went wide, "I have to find a suitor in a month, or he will arrange one for me." 

"And how long ago was that?" 

He took a long moment begore answering, "A month." 

You pushed out of his grasp while a sick feeling wrapped you tight, "So what then, is this it?" 

Sidon was pensive, he had all this time to figure out a plan, but instead he was caught up in the company of the prospective suitors. His father was right, the prince did long for the company you couldn't provide. 

The sudden sound of your voice pulled him from his thoughts, "Look, I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to go with one of your suitors." Your tone was level as you spoke, "I can't be around for you like they can. It was foolish of me to think I could sustain a romantic relationship with someone like you-" 

"What exactly do you mean _someone like me_?" His words cut through yours as he rose to his feet, a new air of hostility filling the space between you. 

His form towering above you with the slightest hint of malice made your skin crawl and your hands shake to see him in such a way. Golden glittering eyes pierced through you as you turned to face him, not letting him shake your bite back. 

"A royal. I am a nomad, I have no home, no family- nothing. You have everything and then some- you might like the idea of me, and how 'worldly' I am or some nonsense like that, but at the end of the day you are still a royal with a duty to your people first. To have some random Hylian trader become part of their untouched royal family wouldn't look good on you at all." You took a deep breath and held his hand in yours, his features relaxing as well. 

"But everyone loves you-" He started. 

"No, you _think_ everyone likes me. Those rose colored glasses won't suit you when you take over My Prince." You sighed, "Even so, if everyone liked me, the royal line would end with you. Sure, we can pleasure one another, but any prospects of having your own- it just wouldn't be possible." 

"We could adopt My Love!" He took your shoulders in his hands, "I will fix this. I won't let my father arrange a marriage for me. I am still my own Zora after all." That familiar smile spread over his lips. 

In that moment your knees felt weak as you leaned into his chest. Hot tears started to brim and drip from your eyes as you hugges him tight. His arms followed and wrapped around you, running his hand through your hair. 

"I'm so sorry you had to see me with another like that My Pearl." His voice was so soft and soothing as he continued to pet your hair. 

You sniffled and smirked, looking up at him, "She was cute though." 

Sidon blushed lightly, "Not nearly as stunning as you are." 

A deep red dusted your cheeks, giggling as you playfully pushed against him, "You're such a sweet talker- you're gonna be the ruin of me." 

"Oh I intend on it." His voice was thick with lust as he smirked and let hos gaze rest heavy on you. 

Your heart jumped and you felt your face get red hot as he closed the distance between you. Swiftly you were in his arms, his lips against yours while his hands cupped your rump, supporting you against him. Your kisses became more feverish as your hands held his face, stroking the soft flesh of his cheeks. 

Parting you two for a moment, Sidon gave you a big grin. But his beautiful smile waa merely a distraction as his hands slid around and between your legs, his fingers hovering over your clothed folds. 

Feeling his wandering hands slip between your legs made you jump and your body turn hot, "H-hey! You're getting kinda handsy!" You huffed. 

"I thought you might enjoy this sort of thing, was I wrong? If so, I will release you and apologize sincerely, but," He paused, "I'm just so curious about what makes you tick." 

That was it, you could tell how slick you were for him already and your body ached for him, "Ok, just because I enjoy a little-" 

You were suddenly cut off by the sound of someone knocking on the door. You both froze and glance to one another,  then back to the door. You swallowed hard, knowing you had to be the one to answer it. 

"Who is it?" You called from Sidon's arms. 

"The King's Advisor, Muzu. I know the prince is in there, I just need to speak with him momentarly." His tone was harsh. 

Sidon set you down and you walked over to the door as he sat down on your bed. The sound the lock's tumblers and pins clicking and falling into place echoed through the room. Reluctantly the door creaked open, allowing Muzu to step into the room. 

"I'm not here to lecture you about her, I am merely here to state that your father wants an audience with you. He is waiting _eagerly_ for your news about your choosen suitor." Muzu seemed to be getting a fair amount of pleasure from this. 

With that, he turned step and walked right back out of the room. You shut and re-locked the door behind him. When you turned to Sidon his face was in his hands. 

"I know what I have to say- but I know it will hurt my father. After the loss of my dear sister I never wanted to cause him anymore strife, but I can't let him control my life anymore." Sidon was sullen, but firm in his words. 

You walked over to the bed and took his hands in yours, "Well, whatever ends up happening, I'm here for you. Ok?" 

He looked up at you with that big smile of his and brought your hand to his lips, "With you by my side, I would take on all of Hyrule." 

Sidon pulled you into his arms once more, "Alright, now lets go crush my father's hopes." He said flatly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [▪♡▪](dominarava.tumblr.com)


	4. Kara Sevde

Adrenaline rushed under your skin as you followed Sidon down the sparkling sapphire halls. He hadn't said much since you left your bedroom, it was obvious that he was just as uneasy as you were. Despite the length of his legs, you found yourself struggling to keep up with his pace. Shaking him from his gripping thoughts, you clasped his hand in yours outside the main doors of the throne room. 

"My prince, please wait, let's just take a moment." You weren't sure if you were saying that for him or yourself, "I know you're worried, but no matter what happens, I'll still be here for you." 

Sidon's features softened and he held your hands with his, "As long as I have your support, nothing can stop me." 

"Go get 'em." You said firmly with a smile, gripping his hands tight. 

He gave a quick nod before moving through the large doors to the throne room. Leaving you alone, you noticed the gaurd posted at the door before giving a quick wave. You sighed and moved against the door, pressing your ear as close as you could, the gaurd watching you curiously. 

"Ah my son, thank you for responding so quickly. I heard you've been spending quite a bit of time with some of the lovely women I introduced to you. I'm pleased you've been taking what I have said to heart." King Dorephan's voice seemed to boom with exciment. 

Sidon tried not to grimace at his father's excitment as guilt quickly piled onto him. Stealing a look around, he could see Muzu holding him in his gaze, a smirk hiding behind his drooping face. The prince swallowed hard and readied himself to speak, but before he could even open his mouth Dorephan to beat him to the punch. 

"I trust you have narrowed down your selection to one the women I set you up with." 

"I have made my choice father," He started as his mind flooded with images of you for support, "I choose- I choose the Hylian!" 

The silence following his declaration was almost painful. Dorephan shifted in his seat, a sigh leaving him. He could see the passion in his eyes whenever he talked about you, and this time was no different. 

"HAVE YOU LEARNED NOTHING MY PRINCE!?" Muzu shouted, "YOU SAW WHAT CAME OF YOUR SISTER FOR FOLLOWING THE TREACHEROUS LIES OF A HYLIAN-" 

Sidon snarled at the mention of Mipha being used in such a way, but his father lifted his hand to silence his fuming advisor, "Are you entirely sure of your decision? Do you want to take her on as your consort, officially?" The king's tone was level as he questioned his son. 

He quickly nodded, "Of course! I want that more than anything father!" Sidon paused, "But is that alright with you?" 

"Would it stop you if I wasn't alright with it?" Dorephan quipped. 

"No." Sidon replied. 

"I'M NOT ALRIGHT WITH THIS?! AND NEITHER WILL YOUR PEOPLE MY KING WHEN THEY FIND OUT YOU GAVE YOUR BLESSING ON THIS UNION! HOW WILL YOU CARRY ON KNOWING THAT YOUR BLOODLINE DIES WITH YOU?!" Muzu yelled, the rage making his voice faulter. 

"Muzu, please." Dorephan stopped his advisor, "This is a matter between my son and I, you are excused." 

"But my liege-" 

"You are excused, Muzu." Dorephan said once more, firmer this time. 

With that, Muzu turned on his heels and stormed out of the throne room. Sidon turned his gaze from Muzu's back, to his father, unease still pricking his skin. 

"Is she out there?" Dorephan asked, motioning for the door. 

Sidon nodded, "Yes she is, she was worried about me." 

"Go get her." 

The prince immediately turned and headed for the door. You and the gaurd quickly peeled your ears from the door as Sidon's footsteps got closer. Soon enough, the bright red of his skin filled your vision as he poked out the main door and took your hand, leading you inside. 

Sidon already made you feel small, but standing before his father was another thing altogether. Your hand gripped his tight as his father looked you up and down like a piece of meat. 

You curtsied, "It's a pleasure to see you again my Liege, I'm sorry to see it is under such strained conditions though." 

"So, my son wants to make you his consort." He seemed to ignore your small talk. 

Swallowing hard at his sudden abruptness, you choked out a sheepish, "Yes." 

"Well, I worry not for your wealth, but what else would you bring to the table for my son and my people?" He asked curiously. 

"Father-" Sidon started, but his father silenced him. 

Your mind struggled to quickly think of something that would satisfy the king towering  over you. What could you bring to the table? Sidon was a well read prince from a long line of wealthy royalty, and you were a mere merchant. 

"When Sidon told me he wanted me to be his consort- I thought he was crazy." You gave him  side glance with a smile, "I still think he is. But when he told me, I took it upon myself to start learning everything I could about your people. From your traditions all the way to reading about past rulers of the Domain, I want to be ready for anything. And I know I already have strong relationships with the rulers of Hyrule, so making peace and keeping thingd that way won't be so difficult. Please, I would do anything to prove my worth for your domain." 

Dorephan took in your words with a deep inhale, "And what would become of my bloodline? We are all aware that together you can't produce offspring, so what would you do to keep our rich family history alive?" 

"Father please!" Sidon interjected. 

This time you stopped your concerned prince and took his hand, "We would adopt! There are plenty of young well deserving Zora children that need love and nurturing! We could adopt one! Or even a few!" 

"And you think you, a Hylian, a can raise a well adjusted Zoran child?" He questioned. 

"With all due respect, your highness, I don't think you're giving me enough credit. I make deliveries all across Hyrule, alone, mostly unarmed, on pure determination. I can promise youI would take that same zeal and pour all of it into our child and the wellfare of your people." You finished firm, but your hands shook with fried nerves. 

Dorephan's gaze shifted from you to his son, "You and your sister, Hylia bring her peace, really know how to pick a mate. First it was the Champion, and now you bring me a merchant. On their own, they are incredible, so I do not blame you, but your tastes confuse me." 

You and Sidon shot each other a bashful glance as blush dusted your cheeks. It didn't seem like Dorephan was too against your being together, just concerned. You desperately hoped he would pass on his blessing, if he said no, well, you'd hate to think of what would become of you two. 

"But I suppose we would not be here right now if you didn't care for her deeply. I trust she will make a fair consort for you son, but it will take time for her truly win the heart of our people. As long as you two are prepared for the challenge, you have my blessing." He said finally. 

Overwhelming relief washed over you as the words fully sank in. Without warning Sidon scooped you into his arms and swung you about, a big grin making his sharp teeth glitter with delight. The butterflies in your stomach made you giggle and kiss his cheeks over and over. 

As Sidon let you slip from his grip, Dorephan continued, "You should be able to have the royal jeweller have something ready for her by her next departure. Now go on then, go enjoy your time together now." 

You both nodded and said your "Thanks" before swiftly leaving the throne room. Once on the other side of the large doors, Sidon gripped you and pulled you into a tight embrace. 

"That was amazing, you're amazing!" He gushed. 

"Thank you, but I couldn't have done it without your support!" You paused, "But what about that part about the royal jeweller? Isn't it a little early for a ring?" 

Sidon shifted a little, "It's not a ring, its the jewellery we wear. When a royal takes on a new consort, that mate is made royal jewellery. It's a way to show that you are part of our family now. Or you will be soon, rather." 

You nodded slowly, "So this is really happening..." You trailed off.

He rested his hands on your shoulders, "You are certain this is what you want? This won't be easy Love." 

Seeing the concern and passion in his eyes only stoked the flame in your chest, "Of course! And if I really stumble along the way, you can help me, right?" 

"Without hesitation." He reaffirmed, a smile spread over his lips. 

~~ 

The following days with him were like a dream. Everyday he would take you around the Domain, showing you his favorite places and things to do. You were just happy to be able to openly spend time with him. To spend so much time with him, learning all about him, it was a gift too good to give up. 

But, there was something nagging at the back of your head. The Domain had been really quiet. Sure there were the usual citizens meandering about, but not nearly as many as there usually were. The normal hum of business happening and general background noise had fallen to faint whispers. 

An itch told you this was about your recent deceleration to and blessing from Dorephan, but you tried to shove the paranoid thoughts away. Could their reception of your union be this cold? Wasn't this supposed to strengthen the ties between your people? 

"Love, are you alright?" Sidon asked, peering down at you as you walked along a sparkling path overlooking the water below. 

"It's been quiet around here the past few days, don't you think?" You asked, keeping a tight grip on his hand. 

He thought about it for a moment, "I suppose everyone has been a bit more subdued, but it's nothing you should concern yourself with." 

Sidon knew you weren't satisfied with his answer as you let out a soft huff. You two had walked off to an almost abandoned part of the domain. The architecture was starting to crack and look aged, a stark contrast to the gleaming city behind you. 

The two of you found a small alcove with a bench, tucking yourselves away inside. This part of the domain hadn't seen any sort of traffic in quite a while. Sidon reclined against the wall, pulling you onto his lap. Laying against his chest, you relaxed a little. 

"Where even are we?" You asked looking up at him. 

"A part of the Domain that is no longer used. At the time it was easier to move on and not repair it with the intent to later, but as time went on and more pressing matters plagued my father and our people, it seems to have fallen by the wayside. I come here when I want to be alone occasionally." He answered quietly as his hand moved up and down your back. 

That response satisfied your curiosity as you rested on him. Soon frisky hands started to dive lower and lower until he was gripping your rump, massaging your cheeks in slow firm grasps. Groaning quietly, you held close to him,  hoping his fingers would continue their journey. Sure enough, his hands slipped lower, rubbing your folds through the thin fabric covering them. 

Your hands found their way to the sides of his face, pulling him in for a deep kiss. Bliss was washing over you as you gave into his affection, begging for more. As you pulled out of your kiss, you bit his lip playfully, sucking on the sensitive flesh. The kisses between you became more frantic as his hands moved under your clothes to grip your hot skin bare. The temperature difference between the cool of his hand and the heat of your back sent chills through you. 

The scene was getting heavier and heavier as his fingers pushed between your folds, teasing your slick sex. Your head was swimming as he explored you fully. All you could hope to do was continue kissing him and rock your hips against him. 

A soft tapping sound echoed in your head, getting louder. You didn't have a moment to react before you were drenched in freezing water. The scream that left your lips shattered the moment as the perpetrator soaked you. 

Sidon set you aside before flying after the Zora responsible, but they were already gone by the time he whipped out of the alcove. He returned to you rather quickly as you stood there, dripping and frozen to the bone. 

"Are you alright?" He asked quietly before lifting you into his arms. 

You nodded, "Yeah I'm ok, I just wanna know what that was all about." 

"As do I." He paused, "Come on, lets get you back so you can dry off and change." 

You grinned, "And maybe you could warm me up." There was a hint of naughty playfulness in your tone as you nuzzled his neck sweetly. 

"Of course," He replied with a slight chuckle, "If I'm not too tired that is."

The two of you had a soft laugh between you as he carried you back up to your room. 

~~ 

As usual, you awoke to the knock of Sidon at your door bright and early, "Don't you ever sleep in?" You groaned as he slipped in around your door. 

"Don't _you_ ever sleep in clothes?" He shot back with a smirk. 

With a huff you covered your breasts with the blanket before getting up with it to get dressed. It was still a bit strange having him be so familiar with you. To have him see you in such a way made your heart race, especially when his eyes lingered. 

You noticed he had sat on your bed and watched as you changed, you cleared your throat nervously, "So, do you have anything planned for the day?" 

"Well, since you are leaving tomorrow morning, I cleared my day to spend with you before you go. Once you're ready, I have somewhere I wish to take you!" He chimed back with a bit of excitment in his voice. 

It was fair to say that your interest was piqued, so you got ready as fast as you could. 

You were surprised he wanted to come up this high away from everyone. The Domain was getting further and further away as you made your way together up the mountain. Your conversations floated around everything and nothing. Just the spend this casual time with him and days leading up had been wonderful, you couldn't have imagined how lovely being with him could be. 

Two guards stood at the mouth of what looked like a meadow at the top of the mountain. Sidon laced his hand with yours as he took you  over by a tree, overlooking the entirety of the domain below. You sat down as he went around to grab a medium sized box, before setting the box down in front of you, followed by himself. 

Eyeing the box, you spoke up, "Is that-" 

"Shh.." He hushed putting his finger to your lips, "Yes, it is. But I wanted to do this the right way." He paused for a moment, "When I first met you, I was so pleased that we finally expanding our trade and making progress towards complete peace, but- the more time I spent with you- the more I found myself excited to see you upon your return- excited for the stories and the gifts you so graciously gave not only to myself, but the young ones as well! With every moment I always find myself completely and utterly enamored with you. And I would hope that you would do me the honor, of being of my Betrothed." 

As he finished, the popped open the box sitting between you. Tears welled in your eyes from his sweet words, and the reveal of the shining silver adornments you would now have decorating your frame. Twisting designs of silver laced with their signature sapphires woven about and hanging from the bottom, the set was simply stunning. Lifting the collar out of the box, your breath hitched. It was so beautiful- and terribly heavy; definitely something you have to get used to. 

"Of course I will!" You looked up at him with dewy eyes and a big grin. 

Sidon reached for the collar in your hands and moved around to put it around your neck. Yeah, it was heavy, really heavy, but you couldn't help the joy the poured out of you even still. He continued by placing the cuffs around your wrists, then your ankles. He sat back and stared at you in awe. 

"You truly are beautiful. You honor me so, small one~" He said playfully, setting the box aside and leaning against the tree. 

You crawled onto his lap with a mischievous grin, "Maybe- you could honor me a little bit?" You cooed as your arms laced around his shoulders. 

His brows perked up, "Is that so? Well, I would do _anything_ to make you feel even half as good as you make me, what did you have in mind?" A smirk dancing over his lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [▪♡▪](dominarava.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> [▪♡▪](dominarava.tumblr.com)


End file.
